


My Little Adventures

by Deadmockingbirds



Series: My Adventures in Being Little [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable Dean Winchester, Adult Baby Dean Winchester, Adult toddler Dean Winchester, Age Play, Belts, Brats - Freeform, Consensual Non-Consent, Cribs, Cuddling, Daddy!Cas, Destiel - Freeform, Diapers, Domestic Discipline, Edging, Good Boy, Humiliation, Infantilism, Little!Dean, Love, M/M, Make Me, Non-Sexual Age Play, OTK, Orgasm Control, Pacifiers, Pushing limits, Snuggling, Soothers, Spanking, Toys, Wooden spoons, bathtime, being made to, bottles, crawling, hair brushes, highchairs, naughty boys, potty training, sexual age play, stern!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23163898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadmockingbirds/pseuds/Deadmockingbirds
Summary: Dean has a kink he's been exploring for some time, but what he'd really like is to take it to the next level. He wants a twenty-four-seven relationship with a special someone.  It's hard though.  Dean still struggles with some aspects of his kink.  He wants to be pushed, but that means more vulnerability, and going toward his limits.Enter Cas, who is exactly what he needs.  Stern, no nonsense, and totally, fucking hot.  Dean's about to embark on some 'little' adventures, that will take him deeper than ever before.  Plus, Dean is a super adorable little, which just needs to be said.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: My Adventures in Being Little [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665076
Comments: 134
Kudos: 456





	1. Get in the House, Winchester

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> March 15, 2020  
> __________________
> 
> Greetings all from my self-isolation pod, which is actually just my office in my house, and well, what I do on a regular basis anyway. I've been practicing my whole life for this. 
> 
> So, I'm writing a few Little Dean series. In each, they are meant for fantasy. This means we're not going to hear a whole lot of talk about "safewords" and Cas getting consent every step of the way. It's definitely how it is -- Dean has consented, he can exit any anytime -- but I'm not going to _write_ it so we can have the headspace of what I'm going for here, and the fantasy of "being made to" which is what I like. 
> 
> I'm going to say this twice because it's important. I am writing _fantasy_ here. I'm deliberately writing this a specific way for a specific feel. It is not meant to instruct, or depict any particular lifestyle, just the _feels_ of particular kinks. Do not take Mock's stories as instruction guides, and merely enjoy them for the entertainment they are meant for.
> 
> Also, there won't be a ton of "Big" Dean. I mean, there might be some, who knows what my muse will decide, but with what I've seen so far, most stories in the series are going to focus on Dean when he is little.
> 
> Dean is super cute though, and I hope you enjoy my oddity I've written here.

Dean sits in the cool seat of the Impala. He slams his head against the steering wheel before slamming it the other way against the headrest, beating on the steering wheel with his hand. What was he thinking coming here? He was crazy. But he’d been looking for this a long time now. Previous to now, in which he’s questioning all of his life choices, he’d been playing casually.

He went to play parties. He joined groups. He even had some very casual relationships. No one serious though, because no one wants quite the level of submission Dean’s going for with his ultimate top. Then he met Cas.

Cas is an enigma. Dean found Cas on a dating site for ‘this kind of thing.’ He chatted with Cas online for a bit, to see if they had anything else in common other than their kinks, which, by the way, happen to complement each other perfectly. One thing led to the other, and soon they were chatting about the possibility of a long-term arrangement, and hey, let’s try something out next weekend. Well ‘next weekend’ is here.

Thing is, Dean needs someone who will push him. He needs someone who has total control – barring his few hard limits of course. The plan is to spend some time, doing play weekends, to see how they mesh, and also where things go between them when they aren’t playing. Because see, both Dean and Cas are looking for more than long term _play_ partners. Eventually, they want this to be _life_. A twenty-four-seven relationship that would be structured in such a way that Dean could still be Dean, but that was always guided by Cas in some way.

This would take some amount of evolution though, and they had to start somewhere.

Dean’s nervous though, not because he doesn’t want to try, because this kink is embarrassing as hell for him no matter how much he enjoys it. He doesn’t really know Cas other than the few times they met for coffee, and met at Dean’s place to discuss the parameters of their relationship. He does know he’s really fucking attracted to Cas in every way imaginable.

Cas wants a little boy who will allow him control over his headspace, to decide when he needs it. Dean wants a Daddy who will care for him, but also create headspace for him to make him feel little. But not _just_ little, _embarrassingly_ little.

That’s the part that makes him squirmy inside. He knows a bit of what to expect, which means he knows _some_ of the places they will go, but others will be a surprise.

_Ugh, just go in the house, Winchester._

Dean is at a crossroads, because his kinks are ones he sometimes wishes he didn’t have. Thing is, he’s already spent a long time trying to suppress them, and he knows it’s left him unfulfilled. He needs to, in the least, give this a shot. Honestly? He’s more worried about how much he’s going to like it than how much he isn’t.

 _Get out of the car, Winchester,_ he says again. _Yeah, yeah._

He finally does. He was told not to bring much, just a change of clothes for when he leaves on Sunday evening. He grabs his bag, shuts the door to the Impala, heavily, and heads toward Cas’s house.

It’s a long driveway up to a decent-sized house. Dean wouldn’t say it’s a mansion, but it’s really fucking nice. Dean knows Cas is an investor, and that he likes nice cars. That gives him pleasant feels. He kinda, sorta, already has a huge crush on Cas. Not only is he beautiful, but he checks all Dean’s boxes. Dominant, husky voice, sizable build, into things Dean likes, pretty smile, with stern eyes. He’s already whacked off to a thousand different fantasies staring Cas.

_Fuck. Okay._

He takes a huge breath and heads up to the door.


	2. The Big Boy Guest Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> March 15, 2020  
> __________________
> 
> Fun and kinky, that's what this is ;) Enjoy my loves.

Cas greets him at the door. “Hello, Dean.”

They discussed what Dean would call Cas, otherwise there would be consequences, because little boys did not use grown up language, but does that start now? Dean is so fucking nervous. Cas can tell. “Uh, hey,” Dean says.

“We haven’t started yet, Dean. There will be a ritual, which will help get you into headspace, so you can relax. I’m going to show you around first. Keep your bag with you for now.”

Dean doesn’t know if that’s better, or worse. It’s easier to accept these things about himself when he’s in headspace, but he reminds himself, that’s part of his goal, he wants to accept these things when he’s not in headspace too. In the least, feel more comfortable with it. He is a lot better about it than he used to be, but that area could still use some work.

“What should I call you when we’re not, you know?” Dean is super shy, which is so not him. Cas has that effect on him.

“Cas is fine, for now.”

Dean nods. That’s what he’d called him at coffee.

Dean follows Cas through the entryway, and into the kitchen, when he sees the large, adult-sized highchair, he tries not to look directly at it, even though he wants to stare, and even though _that_ place inside him swoons for all things little. Oh God. That’s where Cas will feed him, though. He has all kinds of feels about that. They are mostly of excitement, and wonder, but the embarrassing, humiliation type feels are there too. _That’s what you want, that’s what Cas wants._

Cas doesn’t stop, and heads through the kitchen, toward the stairs. Dean follows. Cas opens the door to what must be a guest room. It’s a nice room, but unremarkable. “This is a big boy room,” Cas says and winks. Dean feels a good little shiver go through him at the words, ‘big boy.’ “When you arrive, you’ll come here and begin the ritual. It will help you become my little boy.”

Dean takes a look around. It’s got a nice, queen-sized bed, four-poster, with a cozy bay window. The walls are pale blue, and there’s a large closet.

“You’ll put your bag in the closet, away. Then you’ll strip down, everything off, hang it all in the closet, and put the robe on that’s hanging in there. Okay?” Cas’s voice is firm, but soft.

“Okay.”

“It’s very important you shut the closet when you’re done. It will symbolize you saying goodbye to all your ‘big’ things for the weekend. Do you have any questions?”

“What should I do after I uh, have the robe on?”

“I want you to come find me. This time I’ll be in the kitchen. Can you do that?”

There’s something in the way Cas asks that. _He’s starting._ “I can do that.”

“I’ll expect you to address me as Daddy at that point, understood?”

The butterflies are there. _Holy fuck._ “Understood.”

“Good. Take your time. This is your time to put away the big part of you. It may be challenging the first few times. I’m going to help you lots today, but it will get easier for you to do on your own. I plan for it to become exciting for you, perhaps even a relief.”

Dean nods. That he knows, but it’s nice to be reminded. When he played with others multiple times, it did get easier.

“I’m going to leave you now. See you soon.” Cas smiles at him and Dean smiles back, just a little starstruck.

Dean does as instructed. He opens the closet, and sets his bag there. Cas said everything, which meant he wouldn’t have his phone, or wallet, not even his keys. Nothing _big boy_ at all. Dean hangs his jacket up first, and then methodically begins removing his jeans, t-shirt, and socks. When he’s down to just his boxer briefs, he stops there, and takes the robe out laying it on the bed.

It’s… cute. Blue with bright yellow ducks all over it. It looks like the sort of robe that would be really cozy to put on after a bath. Cas wants him completely naked under the robe, and Dean can only imagine why. Would Cas diaper him?

_Probably._

Dean takes a breath, and slips his briefs off, stuffing them into the pack in the closet. Now he’s totally naked in Cas’s house. That alone feels naughty somehow. He slides into the robe, tying it around his waist, and checks himself out in the mirror. The robe is short, so his thick, muscled and _hairy_ thighs can be seen. Dean has green eyes, and freckles. His hair’s long on top, with military precision around his ears, and the nape of his neck. He’s a fit guy, and tall. He doesn’t have the easiest body type for ‘little’.

Which is why he’s had some trouble in the past. But he’s got a feeling about Cas, there’s something about him. Dean lets his bare toes squish into the soft carpet, and oh! He turns back to shut the closet door, before he leaves out the big boy guest bedroom, to find Daddy down in the kitchen.


	3. Bathtime!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> March 15, 2020  
> ___________________
> 
> It's about to get real kinky ;)

Dean is tentative, but he is feeling a bit of an excited buzz. Dean has been known to feel different ages. He and Cas agreed that Cas would feel him out and decide where’s he’s at, and the headspace that was appropriate, which big Dean would appreciate, but little Dean would pout about. He’s excited to see where Cas is going to take them this weekend.

Dean stops at the door to the kitchen; he sees Cas is at the table with a mug of tea. Should he catch his attention? Or wait to be addressed? He would have to call Cas ‘Daddy’ if he addresses him, and Dean wants to, but feels shy about it. _C’mon Winchester. All in._ “Da-Daddy?”

Cas looks up, beaming at him. Dean gets shy, but feels warm. “There’s my boy. Are you ready to have your bath?”

Oh. Hmmm, a bath. That would be nice. Dean bites his lip, nodding.

“Are you being a shy boy?” Cas says. He’s stern, and Dean drops like a rock into the subspace he’s looking for. It’s remarkable how fast it happens. Faster than ever before.

“Y-You’ll see all of me, Daddy.”

“I will, but it’s okay for Daddies to see their little boys, isn’t it?”

Cas maintains his stern demeanor, and Dean’s inner self feels like floating. “Yeah, Daddy,” Dean tries the moniker again. It’s easy to call Cas Daddy.

“C’mon then. We’ll get you bathed, so we can get you ready for bed. Little boys go to bed early in this house.”

Dean’s a bit disappointed to hear that. “But, I want to stay up with you.”

“I don’t think so, little boy. You’re going to have a bath, a pee and then we’ll get you ready for bed. You’ve had too many late nights already this week.”

Cas stands, and takes Dean’s hand, and Dean’s, yep, he’s pretty sure he’s pouting. _That didn’t take long._

When they get to the bathroom, Dean sees a nice-sized tub, which Cas moves to fill with water and… bubbles? Dean tries to help Cas by removing his robe. “No, I’ll do that. Little boys don’t take their clothes off. Daddy will do it.”

Oh. Oh wow. Dean is starting to feel things. Very good things.

As the tub fills up, _Daddy_ unties his robe, and slips it off his body. He’s totally naked in front of Cas. “In the bath, please,” Daddy says.

Dean sits in the bath, as Cas rolls up the sleeves to his long-sleeved, white button-up. Cas is still wearing a blue tie, and his black slacks too, like a Dad who got home from work late, and now has to bathe his kid. Something about even that little tid-bit does things to Dean making this feel all the more real. Cas lets the water fill, and the bubbles build, until Dean is covered to mid-torso, and then Cas shuts the water off.

There’s a brief moment in time, where he comes back to the surface of subspace, and he had the thought that he’s a giant man in a tub, and another man, who’s as odd as he is, and will bathe him now. Cas must be able to tell. “It’s time to wash you, and then you can play for a bit.”

“Play?”

“With your toys of course.”

He’s going to have toys? Dean starts wondering what they could be, until he feels Cas’s hand against his forehead, tilting it back, and the water slipping through his hair from a plastic cup. When Daddy deems his hair is wet enough, he begins lathering soap into it, massaging his head in a way that’s kinda heavenly. But when Cas moves to rinse, Dean instinctively complains. “My eyes, Daddy.”

“Daddy’s not going to get soap in your eyes. _Promise._ Head back.”

Dean bites his lip, but he obeys, and Daddy starts rinsing with his cup again. “See, all done. No soap in the eyes.”

Dean smiles up at him in wonder. _How did he do that?_

Next, Cas is lathering a cloth, which he starts washing Dean’s body with. When he’s done all he can with the parts above the water, Cas gets Dean to stand up. “Daddy, it’s cold.”

“I know, but I’ve got to wash the rest of you. I won’t take long. Be a good boy for Daddy, and then it’s playtime.”

Dean does want to be a good boy for Daddy. Cas starts on his legs first, slowly making his way up to Dean’s special places. Dean pushes his hips forward, his cock, which had been halfway between erect and not, lights up like a firecracker. Cas fondles his balls. “Little boys don’t touch their penises, are we clear?”

Cas says that so strictly, Dean gets a thrill though him, and his heart is racing. “Yes, Daddy.”

Cas continues to fondle his balls, soaping them up. “Only Daddy may touch your special places. Do you remember what happens to little boys who touch their penises?”

Dean does. “Th-they get a sp-spanking, Daddy.”

“That’s right, they do.” Cas continues washing, moving to work on the shaft of his cock, which is very much enjoying Daddy’s attention. “What are some other reasons little boys might get in trouble?”

For whatever reason, it’s _that_ which makes him feel another notch little, and he goes under _more_. “Little boys don’t say curse words, Daddy.”

“They don’t. Only grownups can use such big language. Little boys who say naughty words, get a spanking, and their mouths washed out with soap.” Daddy begins washing between the crack of his ass, which makes Dean have to bite his lip again, especially with Daddy telling him how he would be punished for using naughty language. “What else might little boys get punished for?”

“Not listening to Daddy. Talking back to Daddy.”

“That’s very good, sweetheart.” Dean blushes at the praise, and smiles. Daddy is already starting to feel amazing to him. When Daddy finishes washing his special places, Dean’s pretty damn turned on, but Daddy totally abandons his work there. “All right, playtime!”

Dean wants to pout, but it’s clear, Daddy will play with him, or not and that’s up to Daddy, which is pretty fucking hot. Besides, he is curious about the toys. “I have lots of toys for my little boy, but I think for tonight, just a few.”

Daddy gives him a little floating boat, that has a little man inside, who pops in and out of the driver’s seat. There’s also a large rubber ducky, like on his housecoat. Daddy also sprinkles in some floating shapes from a set of plastic blocks meant for the tub.

Dean’s way into the headspace by this point, and he involves himself in a game where the ship captain has to thwart the giant, monster duck. He’s so involved, he doesn’t really notice Daddy watching him, _much_ but he does catch a smile, or two. “Okay, time for little boys to get out of the tub and get ready for bed.”

Dean surprises himself with his response. “Noooooo, Daddy. I’s playin’.”

“I know, sweetheart,” Daddy says beginning to clean up the toys. “We’ll play again tomorrow night.”

Daddy releases the plug and the water begins draining. Daddy has a warm towel waiting for him when Dean steps out of the bath, and he begins drying him off, as Dean drips onto the other towel below him. Daddy takes a bit of extra time when he gets to Dean’s special places, and Dean has to hiss a bit from all the good sensations. He also realizes he needs to pee. “Daddy, I hafta to pee.”

“You must. We’re going to take care of that right now.” Daddy helps him back into his ducky robe, and is confused when he takes his hand leading him back downstairs to the kitchen, leaving a perfectly good toilet in his wake. “Oh, did you think you were going to get to use the big boy potty? I don’t think so. You’re much too little for that.”

Holy shit. Cas is going to be the death of him.


	4. Potty Time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> March 15, 2020  
> ____________________
> 
> I warn you, MAJOR potential squick factor in this chapter. I pray you've read the tags. ;)

When the get back to the kitchen, Dean spies something he hadn’t seen on the way in, since he’d been actively trying not to look at the highchair, but now he sees it glaring at him.

It’s an adult-sized potty. Plastic, and red, and _whoa_. It gives Dean so many sensations. He’s never experienced using one before, but this and being diapered are things he knows the little in him would show resistance, even though he very much does want the experience.

“Little boys don’t use the big boy potty,” Daddy repeats, in the no nonsense tone Dean is starting to get used to. “They don’t get privacy either, because they must always be where an adult can see them, and look after them.”

Dean doesn’t think his cheeks have ever blushed, so hotly. He was going to have to use _that_ in front of Cas. Before Dean could protest, _Daddy_ spoke again. “You can pee now here, or in your diaper later, but those are the only two choices you get. If I get any arguing from you little boy, you’ll be getting a spanking.”

Dean doesn’t want a spanking.

“Which one, the potty now, or your diaper later?”

Dean isn’t sure he could pee in a diaper just yet. “The potty,” he says, but has to push out, still blushing hot, and holy fuck is his cock ever hard. _How is he supposed to pee like this anyway?_

“Okay, come here.” Daddy removes his robe – he’s naked now! – and sits him on the potty in a no-nonsense fashion.

All of it combined makes Dean feel _very_ little.

So here he is, on a plastic potty, in the middle of Daddy’s kitchen, naked as the day he was born, trying to pee. The potty is low enough his knees are bent up beside him, making him feel he’s squatting low, like a little person, but large enough to fit his bottom. Thankfully there’s a splash guard since he’s not allowed to touch his penis, otherwise, Daddy is gonna have pee all over his floor.

“Don’t you move from there until you’ve peed, little boy. Daddy’s going to make your bottle. When you’re done, you stay until Daddy can come get you and help you. Understand?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Dean says. It’s a bit of a whine. A moment ago he didn’t want Daddy watching him, now he’d rather that than have him go.

“It’s okay, my babe. I won’t be far, and I’ll still be able to see you. Do you want your soother to help you?”

Soother? Dean finds himself nodding. Dean watches Daddy sift through the cupboard, and then wash something off under the tap. “Open,” he says. Dean does and Daddy pops the soother into his mouth, and then runs a hand through his hair. “There, now be a good boy for Daddy.”

 _Good boy?_ Dean really wants to be a good boy.

Dean watches Cas walk back to the cupboard and counter area. He _can_ still see Daddy. That makes him feel better. Dean has the sudden need to be a good boy for Daddy, so he works on trying to will his hard on away. But it doesn’t help that he’s in such a humiliating position, which is candy for his kink. His legs are spread open, and he knows Daddy can see his balls dangling down, plus the nakedness has him feeling vulnerable, just like a little boy.

And oh god, all he can picture is what it would be like for Daddy to stroke his cock with him like this, which makes said cock leak with something that is not pee.

“I don’t hear any peeing,” Daddy says as if he knows all the dirty thoughts going through his little boy’s head. “If I don’t hear any peeing soon, I’m going to think you need some help.”

Dean has a feeling help would be spanking, which yeah, the pain of it would make his cock go down, but he wants to make Daddy proud and hear him tell Dean he’s a good boy. Dean has to think of things that don’t turn him on at all, like kale, and Baby breaking down, and puppies dying, to get his dick to cooperate. Once he’s finally soft, he closes his eyes, lets go, and pees.

It’s still embarrassing as hell. Especially when he when he can feel the pee shoot upward, and then back down on itself due to the splash guard. He opens his eyes and watches the pee land in the plastic potty. He’s so deep in the headspace now, he’s got real little boy fascination with it and he doesn’t realize he’s done until he’s been staring for a few long seconds. He’s excited to tell Daddy. He pulls the soother out. “Daddy. Daddy, I did it.”

Daddy smiles at him over the counter. “What a good boy you are. You stay there now, I’ll be over in just a moment to help you.”

Dean pops his soother in his mouth, feeling like a million bucks, and waits patiently for Daddy to come help him. A good boy is worth all the humiliation. When Daddy’s done making his bottle, he comes over and tells Dean to stand. “Just gonna clean you up.” He spends too much time wiping Dean’s little boy penis with a baby wipe. Then he helps Dean back into his duck robe. “I’m very proud of you. That was a very good job.”

Dean could die of happiness.


	5. Professor Norris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> March 15, 2020
> 
> _____________________
> 
> Time for bed!

Daddy takes his hand and leads him to another room he hasn’t seen yet. It’s clearly a nursery. It’s got everything a little boy could want. There’s a bed done up in race cars, with some plushies on it, and toys all around. Off in another section, is the adult-sized crib, with an adult-sized change table decked out with diapers, and powders and creams. There’s a set of drawers which Dean guesses contain clothing, likely little boy clothing, and a closet with the door open where Dean can see yet more little paraphernalia. There are also some other interesting pieces of equipment, which Dean has never seen before, but they make his cock tingle with possibilities of what they could be.

Daddy pulls out a diaper, and lays it on the changing table. He removes Dean’s robe. “Okay, tired boy, up here.”

Dean still has his soother, he sucks on it nervously, getting ready for another big moment. Daddy helped him through the last one, he trusts Daddy will help him through this one too. Dean hops up on the table, and feels the diaper crinkle under him. He can smell the scent of diaper and baby powder. “Lay back,” Daddy says, not letting him think about it too much. “Here you go, sweetheart. Play with this, while Daddy gets you set up.”

Daddy hands him a stuffed lion, which he’s not sure about at first, but then he’s so soft and fluffy, Dean finds himself snuggling into the lion’s mane. He’s got a monocle that’s made from felt material, which makes him look smart. “What are you going to call him?” Daddy asks adjusting the diaper through his legs, tapping his thigh so he’ll lift up just a bit. Dean might be new to diapers for himself, but he knows how it works. He’s been to lots of adult-baby gatherings, and has seen it done with friends often enough. He’s also watched tons online and read about it in stories.

“I-I’m not sure.” The lion _will_ need a name. That’s pretty fucking non-negotiable. As Dean thinks on it, Daddy takes some cream and spends more time than is necessary, smoothing it into his crack, and onto his balls. For a second, Dean has the hilarious idea that he should call the lion something with a naughty word in it, because then Daddy would have to let him say that curse word, wouldn’t he? He giggles at his own mischief.

“Are you up to trouble, little one?” Daddy’s smiling though, so Dean knows it’s only a light scolding, but Daddy probably wouldn’t like his idea that much.

He keeps his naughty ideas to himself. “What do you think he should be called, Daddy?”

“Well, he came across as a studious sort of fellow, and lions are typically a symbol of bravery,” Daddy says, powdering his tush. It’s kind of a nice feeling.

He thinks on what Daddy says as he’s taped into the diaper. “What about, Professor Norris?” Dean asks unsure. He wants Daddy’s approval on things more than he can tell you.

“I think that’s a fine name,” Daddy says helping him up. “And a lot better than whatever naughty thing you dreamed up.

_Whoa. Daddy knew everything._

Dean is in the diaper now and while there is a bit of that uncomfortable buzz of humiliation running through him, it’s kind of cozy. Daddy leads Dean over to the set of drawers, where he takes out a onsie, that’s got snaps at the crotch. He pulls it over Dean’s head and kneels down to do up the snaps between his legs.

Dean looks down to see there are little grey bunnies printed over the yellow onise. It’s got short sleeves, and his legs are bare, the diaper is visible from the sides of the leg holes. _How I must look. Soother, onsie with hairy legs sticking out, diaper and a stuffed lion, which I’ve named._ But Dean feels so, warm. It’s hard to care much.

Now it’s time for his bottle. Dean wonders how they’ll do this. It’s hard with him so tall, but Dean notices there’s a very large rocking chair that could fit two full-sized men. Daddy doesn’t opt for that tonight though. He pulls the covers open. “We have to have a bit of a talk, little one,” Daddy says getting serious for the moment. “Remember how Daddy says little boys may not touch their penises?”

Dean nods, his soother still in his mouth. That’s a big rule.

“It’s Daddy’s responsibility to make sure you don’t touch. I have some different ways of making sure you can’t touch during the night when I’m not here to watch you.”

Dean squeezes his lion. He might be the sort to touch when Daddy’s not looking.

“Tonight, I’m going to use special mitts, which means you’ll have to use your diaper if you need to use the washroom, or call Daddy. I will have the monitor set up, so I can hear you.”

Daddy gets Dean outfitted with a pacifier clip, so he can spit it out of need be and not lose it, and puts the special mitts on. They are white leather, with little blue squirrels on them, and are oval, which means they cover his fingers, forbidding him any access to using said fingers. A buckle secures around each wrist, and he won’t be able to get them off without Daddy’s help. Daddy covers them with a cloth version that have a simple elastic at the wrist. “So they won’t get dirty,” Daddy explains.

After Daddy turns off the big light, and turns on the small bedside lamp that is a race car with a light bulb sticking out of it, he gets behind Dean in the bed, and asks him to lay back, then pulls out his soother, replacing it with the bottle. “That’s it little one, drink up. You were such a good boy today. Did you have fun?” Daddy asks, pulling the bottle out momentarily so he can answer.

“I did, Daddy.”

“Good, close your eyes now.”

Dean does, and at first it’s not easy. Everything’s giving him a hard on like you wouldn’t fucking believe. Plus, Daddy being so close to him, snuggled up behind him, Dean can’t help but wonder what Daddy’s cock will look like…? But eventually he does focus on how nice Daddy’s hand is carding through his hair, and before he knows it, he’s out.


	6. Morning Rituals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> March 15, 2020  
> _________________
> 
> Dean wakes up feeling good.

When Dean wakes up, the sun is shining brightly into the nursery. For a moment, he forgets where he is, but then it all comes back to him. The bath, falling asleep with a bottle, and oh god, did he use a potty last night? He almost comes back to the surface, but the soft crinkle of his diaper, and the pull of his soother in his mouth remind him of who he is right now.

He swipes a hand across his brow, only to remember he doesn’t have access to his hands, as they’re secured into mitts. He lays there for a moment wondering if he should call out for help, but instead his mind drifts to last night and yeah, it was kinda wonderful. But did Cas get the same amount of enjoyment Dean had?

There’s still a whole day and a half left for them to enjoy together, and Dean’s curious as to what Cas has in store for them. Maybe Dean should call for Daddy…? He wants Cas to know how much he’s enjoying this, in hopes that maybe Cas will keep him. Cas is just, super fucking amazing. Dean’s never felt this level of submission before. He’s in a diaper for fucksake, and he’s not even freaking out about it. He smooshes his tush into it comfortably.

Dean spits out his soother, missing it already, and calls out. “Daddy? Daddy!”

Dean waits for a few heartbeats, wondering how long is long enough before he should call again, but he doesn’t have to. Daddy’s here! Dean smiles, overcome with feelings about seeing Daddy appear. So many, he tears up. “Oh, my boy, my poor boy. Daddy’s gonna get you set up okay? Sit up.”

Dean sits up, sniffling, as Daddy removes his mitts, and replaces his pacifier. “Do you need to pee?” Daddy asks, checking the front of his diaper with his hand.

Dean nods, rubbing his eyes, not really into talking. He’s feeling a lot littler right now, and Daddy seems to notice. “In future, I’ll expect you to use your diaper in the morning, so Daddy can change you when you get up, but for today, you can do it downstairs,” Daddy says, casual as you please, while he pulls Dean off the bed by his hand, and leads him down to the kitchen.

Dean looks longingly at the potty now – oh how quickly his feelings have changed about such things. “Not today little boy. You’re much too little for the potty. Come on, up here.”

Daddy gets him set up in the highchair he saw when Dean first got here. Daddy secures his legs in. It’s a different sort of highchair than one you would use for a real child. This one is clearly made for play. In a real one, a child’s legs would hang free, this one has an option to secure the person’s legs straight out. Dean gets it right away, it’s to increase the feelings of helplessness, and it helps with how little he already feels. The vulnerability of not being able to do what he wants with his legs, compliments how little he feels inside. _Daddy is really good at this._

Daddy further secures him in with the tabletop piece. “Daddy’s going to get some breakfast together for you while you work on using your diaper, okay? I’ll be right there – Dean will be able to see me,” Daddy says using a softer voice, one you would use perhaps for an infant. Dean doesn’t miss that he spoke in the third person.

Dean watches Daddy closely. He’s feeling so little at this point, he’s worried Daddy might go away. “Are you trying to pee?” Daddy reminds him.

Oh. Right. He’s not hard today, and that’s not because he’s not enjoying this, it’s just a different kind of arousal right now. One of a non-sexual variety. Dean nods at Daddy and he tries, but it’s not easy. It was easier in the potty because it felt like being on a toilet. Now he’s got to pee in his pants, essentially, and that’s much harder. Will Daddy spank him though if he doesn’t? He doesn’t want Daddy mad at him, but he just can’t. Dean cries silently.

“Oh my babe. What’s with the tears?”

Dean cries harder. He can’t seem to find words. He sucks his soother harder.

Daddy brings a dish over, that’s divided into three sections. Each section has a different color of pureed food. Daddy puts it on the table well out of his reach. “You’re having, trouble, aren’t you baby boy?”

Dean nods. He finally finds words. “Is, is Daddy going to spank me?” Dean’s less concerned about the spanking itself than he is with Daddy being upset with him.

Daddy smoothes the longer pieces of hair from his face. “If you were sassily refusing, yes I would, but I know you are trying sweet boy. Daddy will help you, okay? You have but to ask.”

Dean nods. “Thank you, Daddy.”

Daddy reaches to the counter for something he left there. It’s a baby bottle of juice. “Here, drink this. Daddy’s going to get his breakfast, and then he’ll feed you, okay?”

Dean nods again, accepting the bottle, sucking on it, and continuing to watch Daddy best he can with his head tilted back for drinking. This time he smells bacon, and eggs, and toast in the air. Also, coffee. Fuck, what Dean wouldn’t give for some coffee right now, but even though Daddy hasn’t said, there’s no way he’s going to allow him such a grown-up drink. That’s pretty standard. _Little boys don’t drink coffee._

Dean feels good drinking his juice, because Daddy told him to. He squeezes Professor Norris, who seems to be looking at him a bit concerned. By the time Daddy sits down with him, he’s done his bottle. “All done,” he says.

“Good boy. Thank you.” Daddy takes the bottle from him and sets it aside. “We’re going to have to put Professor Norris aside too. You wouldn’t want him to get dirty, would you?”

“No, but Daddy…” _But Daddy, I need him._

“I know, sweet boy. It’s just for breakfast. I’ll sit him right here, so he can watch you.”

“Okay, Daddy.”

Daddy stirs the first section of ‘food’ and feeds it to him. Dean opens up, it’s peaches. “That good?”

“Yeah.” Dean gets a bit shy all of sudden. It’s hard not to with Daddy’s eyes on him so proud.

Daddy feeds him the super babyish food he’s prepared for him, as he eats his own food, giving Dean bits of egg and toast on the tabletop of his highchair, for Dean to pick up with his hands to eat. By the end of breakfast, he’s super far down the subspace rabbit hole. Also, he _really_ has to pee. Dean starts to squirm.

Daddy gets a warm cloth and cleans his hands. “I have to clean up the kitchen, but you’re too little to be on your own without Daddy. You stay here, and try to pee again. Professor Norris can help you.” Daddy gives him back to Dean, and pops Dean’s soother back in his mouth.

By this point, Dean has to pee so badly, it hurts. He knows Daddy’s giving him the illusion of privacy for his first time, by busying himself cleaning up the kitchen. Dean knows with so much juice in him, plus that he hasn’t had the morning pee he usually has, it’s only a matter of time before he just goes.

There’s a bit of stress involved. He can’t go anywhere like he’s used to when he feels such sensations. His body wants to let go, as the pressure builds, his bladder feeling like a cup that’s filled too full. He’s actively pinching at end with whatever it is you use to hold pee back. Dean doesn’t know, but he’s still stopping the flow that way. It’s hard to get your brain to do the opposite of what it’s been practicing for most of the years of his life.

Tears sprout from his eyes, as he gets lost in a world of holding back when he should be letting go. “Let go, baby boy,” Daddy says from behind him, pulling Dean’s head into his chest, so he’s looking up into Daddy’s blue eyes. Daddy has the best eyes, and Dean likes the way his hair’s messy, while maintaining huge sex appeal.

Sucking his soother faster, he takes a deep breath, and let’s go while staring up at Daddy. It’s a tentative trickle at first, but then Dean releases and his diaper gets warm and wet, filling up. “Ick,” Dean says when he’s done.

Daddy laughs. “Is that icky?” Dean nods. “Then let’s go get you changed. You did it though. Daddy’s so proud!”

The man does seem really fucking proud, and Dean is content.


	7. Dean a.k.a Brat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> March 15, 2020  
> ___________________
> 
> Finally some spanking around here. Mock was getting bored!

By dinnertime, Dean’s really got this little gig down, or so he feels. He’s been a really good boy, he knows, Daddy’s told him so a lot of times. Thing is, that’s not _really_ Dean. Yes, he _can_ be a good boy, and he relishes in praise, but he can be naughty too.

Some would call him a brat.

Daddy is getting dinner ready, and he’s allowed Dean to roam around on the floor some. He’s only allowed crawling, and sitting up. No walking, or Daddy would spank him for disobeying. Daddy gave him some toys to play with, and he’s expected to stay out of Daddy’s way while he cooks if he wants to stay out of his highchair.

But Dean’s bored. He wants to see what Daddy’s doing, so he slowly begins to crawl past the threshold of cupboards, and into the part of the kitchen where Daddy cooks. He doesn’t get far. “I see a bored little boy who’s about to be spanked and sat in his highchair.”

Dean pouts. “But I want to be with you.”

“And I need to make your dinner,” Daddy says, and he means business. “You go play with your toys before you get into trouble, little boy.”

Dean crawls away, but he’s pissed. Maybe if he acts up a little bit, Daddy will have no choice but to hang with him? Dean starts rolling the cars Daddy gave him, into the kitchen space Daddy’s using to cook, and Daddy almost trips on one. The look Dean gets is not a good look. “I see you want my attention. You have it. Come along.”

“No, Daddy. I’m good, now.”

“Stand up.”

Dean does, because Daddy’s eyes look like thunderclouds. Daddy pulls Dean’s diaper and onsie aside on one cheek, and starts smacking his bum in a very hurty way. “Oww!” After five good spanks, Daddy does the other side. They are not nice and Dean’s bum hurts now. He rubs it, moodily.

Then, Dean’s led to his highchair where Daddy straps him in. “Ten minutes time out,” Daddy tells him. “If I hear one peep out of you, your time starts again. Daddy is not pleased with you. I almost tripped on your car. That was very dangerous.”

Okay, maybe Dean feels bad about that, but being in time-out sucks. He doesn’t dare make a sound, not wanting his time to start over. When ten minutes is up, Daddy comes over with Proferssor Norris, and puts a stern hand on his hip. “What have you to say for yourself?”

“I’m sorry, Daddy. I can come out now?”

“I thank you for your apology, you’re forgiven, but you’re staying right there until dinner. Daddy’s going to have to get a playpen for you.”

Dean starts daydreaming about what that will be like.

“You like that idea, do you?”

“It’s better than bein’ stuck here,” Dean says resting his head in his hand.

Daddy laughs. “What a monkey you are, serves you right. I’m almost done. Why don’t you tell Daddy all about the Impala while I finish up here?”

Dean gets excited about that, and forgets all about being stuck in his stupid highchair.

When Daddy’s _finally_ done, he brings over the homemade mac’n’cheese with cut up hot dogs and peas for Dean, and his own grown up dinner of salad, fish and potatoes. “Blech, fish,” Dean says.

“Aren’t you glad it’s not for little boys then?” Daddy says.

“Yes.”

Daddy feeds him his macaroni. “You’re too little to feed yourself,” Daddy tells him, when he complains.

“But I’m hungry, and you is not feedin’ me fast enough.”

“I’m feeding you at a rate that won’t give you a tummy ache, my little boy. Behave yourself.”

When dinner is done, Dean knows that means Daddy will have to do dishes, and he doesn’t want to sit in his chair anymore. “Daddy, I can come down? Please?” Dean makes sure to use his nice manners, and his special Dean eyes.

Daddy considers him. “I don’t know, I think you’re going to get up to more mischief my boy. Daddy doesn’t want you to get into trouble.”

Dean knows he can be fucking charming when he wants to be. “Please, Daddy. _Please._ I can be a good boy.”

Daddy crosses his arms, and gets very stern. “I am going to let you down, but if you get up to mischief, your diaper comes off, and you’ll get a good spanking with my wooden spoon. Understand?”

Dean pouts a little, but not too much, he doesn’t want Daddy to rescind his deal, however terrible a deal it might be. “Yes, Daddy.”

Daddy helps him out of his highchair. “What are the rules?”

“I stay here and play with my toys, until you’re done.”

“Yes. And then we’ll have a bath, and you’ll get ready for bed. It’s been a long day.”

Dean crawls over to his toys. Daddy bought him a whole living room full of them. There are more stuffies, blocks, cars, balls and even a puzzle with large pieces for little boys. Dean decides to try one of those, so he’s not tempted to go visit Daddy. He does look up, and yep, the man has his eyes on him anyway. Even if he did try to sneak over, Daddy would catch him before he got halfway. Instead he complains. “Daddy, is you done yet?”

“Almost. Why don’t you build a fortress for Professor Norris?”

“All right.” It’s the right suggestion. Dean gets so engrossed in building Professor Norris a fortress, he forgets all about Daddy until Daddy is knelt beside him.

“That’s a very good job.”

“Daddy!” Dean dives for him, and Daddy catches him.

“Time for your bath, I think. C’mon.”

They go through the same ritual as the night before, including the part where Daddy takes an extra-long time cleaning his special places. They go over the rules. “This is just for Daddies, isn’t it?”

“Ye-ee _esss, Daddy. _Please.”__

__

“Please, what?” 

__

“Please play with me.” 

__

“Play with you? That’s so naughty.” But Daddy keeps playing until Dean is super aroused, and then he stops. Dean whines. “All washed.” 

__

Daddy distracts him by giving him so many more toys than he did last night, and they play together this time, Daddy making Dean laugh his big, little boy laugh. 

__


	8. Bad Mood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mar 16, 2020  
> _______________
> 
> Sorry this chapter was delayed. I meant to post it earlier, but my dad facetimed me. My dad is adorable. He was freezing two hot dogs at a time in baggies to eat with canned beans during the isolation-period. God I love him! 
> 
> Here you go though. Dean wakes up in a bad mood!

When Dean wakes up the next morning, and he’s in a mood. Above him is a mobile with teddy bears and he decides he doesn’t like freaking teddy bears. He looks to his right, to see the bars. He’s in his crib, because that’s where Daddy decided he would sleep last night. “You’re too little to be in such a big boy bed,” Daddy had said to him.

When Dean had a fit, he got a spanking on his bare, bum that was not nice. Daddy cuddled with him after though, so even though it hurt like a son of a bitch, Dean found he felt good inside after.

His bum still feels a little store this morning, and that should have him on his best behavior, but with the mood he’s in, he’s not likely to escape getting spanked today.

Dean lays there, _not_ calling for Daddy, and crosses his arms. Daddy told him he’s supposed to use his diaper when he wakes up, and he does have to pee, but he doesn’t want to do it. _I’m in charge of my own self._ Dean will do as he pleases, and forget what Daddy told him to do.

Professor Norris is staring at him. That’s another thing, stupid stuffy. He doesn’t _need_ a stuffy. It’s not like he’s a friend of Dean’s. He doesn’t owe the lion anything. He notices he’s lost his soother in the night. He doesn’t need… okay maybe he needs that one thing. He turns to search for it, but doesn’t see it. He starts to feel upset. He sits up, all the while sure Professor Norris is judging him, as he fumbles around for his paci. If only he wasn’t wearing these stupid mitts!

Aha! He finds it, it’s dangling from him, because oh yeah, Daddy clipped it to him, so he wouldn’t lose it among all the other stuffies he demanded he have with him. The stupid mitts won’t let him get it back in his mouth easily though, and he gets frustrated. Eventually he gives up, and starts scooping up his stuffies with his mitted hands, and batting them out of the crib. The one he’s stuck in until Daddy comes to get him. Daddy told him very clearly. “If I catch you climbing out of your crib on your own, you’ll be punished and you won’t like it.”

The way Daddy looked when he said it, Dean knew he meant serious business. Climbing out of his crib is dangerous, and doing dangerous things leads to bigger punishments than a little bratting.

Dean leans against the bars caging him in, and runs his mitted hand along the bars, mesmerizing himself with the sound the leather underneath the cloth makes. “I see you’re awake,” Daddy says making him jump. Dean scowls at him. “And in a terrible mood. What’s with all the fuss?”

“I doesn’t like these mitts, Daddy. I can’t get my soother. And, and I want out of here.”

“You know all you have to do is call for Daddy. Did you throw all of these on the floor?”

“Yes,” Dean says, but cows a bit. He’s pretty sure Daddy isn’t pleased with him.

“Mmmm-hmmm.” Daddy seems amused, but that doesn’t mean he’s impressed. Dean’s already learned this. “Why didn’t you call for me to help you?”

Dean doesn’t answer, glaring at the bars, still playing with them. He’s kneeling now, in a very little boy way with his knees completely spread apart, his diaper hanging down in the middle.

“You have until I count to three to answer me, and then Daddy’s giving you a timeout. One.”

“Nooooo! Daddy!

“Two.”

“I haven’t peed yet,” Dean snaps at him.

“I see, so you threw a tantrum instead.”

“Yes.” Dean had used his diaper lots yesterday, using it wasn’t a problem anymore. Today is about doing what he wants, and showing Daddy he’s the boss.

“What does Daddy think of tantrums?”

“Not good,” Dean whines. Okay, maybe Daddy’s a little the boss.

“Did you even try?”

“No.”

“Then it’s just sassiness,” Daddy decides walking around, picking up the toys Dean threw on the floor. Daddy doesn’t give them back, and places them on the bed instead. Dean grabs onto Professor Norris, afraid Daddy will take him away, and he’s pretty sure he sees Daddy smile at him for that. “Here’s what’s going to happen. You have been very disobedient, and you are getting a spanking for this, but not until you’ve peed in your diaper.”

Dean watches Daddy sit in the rocking chair. He does not like this turn of events. “I want my soother,” he demands, batting at it with his mitted hand.

“Is that how you ask Daddy for things?”

No it isn’t.

“Ask me nicely, and I’ll come help you out.”

“Please, I has my soother, Daddy?” Dean doesn’t think he should test him further.

Daddy comes over to him, runs a hand through his hair which feels oh, so nice, and better than he’s behaving, and picks up his soother, popping it in Dean’s mouth when he opens it. “There, now pee, please.”

Dean fumes, but at least he’s got his soother to suck. Daddy didn’t take Professor Norris, and Dean actually considers throwing him at Daddy, but he’s pretty sure that’s the worst idea ever. Instead, Dean lies back down. Today sucks.

“You know, I’m pretty sure I know why my baby’s in a bad mood.” Dean perks up and quirks a brow at him. He hopes Daddy keeps talking, because he’d really like to know why too. “I think somebody knows it’s Sunday, and _somebody_ doesn’t want to go home today.”

Dean looks over to Daddy. That _could_ be why. He _might_ be ‘somebody’. 

Daddy walks over to the crib and looks down at his pouting face. “C’mon now, treasure. Do as you’re told, and we’ll have a nice rest of our day, okay? Daddy still wants to snuggle with you on the couch, and read you stories, and have a nice breakfast with you.” 

That does sound nice, and Dean wants that too. He just… yeah, he doesn’t want to go home, he wants to stay with Daddy even if Daddy’s going to spank him. He nods to Daddy. Dean lets go and pees. “Thank you, my boy. I wish you’d done that without the tantrum, but perhaps another time. C’mon out now,” Daddy says, sliding the crib side open. 

Dean spits his soother out. “You gonna spank, Dean?” 

“Yes. You were very naughty.” 

“I want to stay in here, then.” 

“Out, mister.” 

Dean backs out and slides down to the floor in his wet diaper. He follows Cas, who tells him to lie back on the floor, while he removes Dean’s diaper, and wipes him down with a baby wipe. Dean knows he’s in trouble, which makes it all the harder _not_ to get hard. At the same time, he doesn’t want to be in trouble with Daddy. “Daddy’s mad?” he says trying to be cute. 

Daddy knows it. His expression is exasperated fondness. “Yes you’re very adorable, but you’re still getting a spanking. Babies in this house listen to Daddy, and don’t throw tantrums.” 

Dean smiles a bit. Daddy thinks he adorable. 

Daddy pulls him up to standing and over to a chair that has to be in the nursery for this purpose. It’s too grown up a chair for little boys. Daddy sits in the chair and places Dean over his knee. Even though Dean is tall, and Daddy is a bit shorter, Daddy’s thighs are large and thick and Dean fits over them well. If anything, that Dean is taller, adds to the humiliation of being turned over his knee. 

Daddy is sure to make it very humiliating. He tilts Dean so his bottom is high in the air. “Spread your legs, I want to see your hole.” 

_God. Fuck._ Dean’s hard cock feel like rock now, about to burst from his skin and shit, he’s leaking all over Daddy’s thighs. 

Dean does, feeling oh so foolish, which turns him on all the more. 

Daddy doesn’t start spanking him right away, instead rubbing his hand along Dean’s crack. “This is a naughty bum, isn’t it? Still pink from the spanking you got last night, and already another spanking?” 

Daddy’s taking his time, prolonging Dean’s stay in this position on purpose. “Yes, Daddy.” 

Daddy plays with his hole a little, taking a wet finger and sliding it in, pumping in and out a few times making Dean want to rub his cock on Daddy’s thighs, but he knows he’s not allowed to do that, and doesn’t want Daddy to stop. “Mmmm,” he moans. “Please.” 

The weekend has been one long edgefest, and he knows that doesn’t mean he’ll get to come, but a boy can hope. Either way, it’s fucking awesome. Being denied orgasming – as fucking frustrating as that is – is as delicious as anything else they’ve done this weekend. The control of it, Daddy having that much power over him, is exciting. 

Daddy toys with his hole again, before reaching between his legs to fondle his balls. Then he lets go. “You’re going to learn not to throw tantrums. You’re to keep your legs open like this while I spank you, so I can play with your hole if I feel like it. You don’t get to come. Misbehaved boys don’t get orgasms do they?” 

“No, Daddy.” Dean sags with misery. Daddy’s going to torture him. 

“But Daddy still gets to play with his little boy if he wants. It’s my right, isn’t it?” 

“Uh-huh, Daddy.” 

Daddy starts in spanking him, and it doesn’t take long for the hurt to happen since it’s over top of the one he got last night. “That hurts, Daddy,” Dean complains.

“It’s meant to, or how will you learn your lesson, hmmm?” 

The slaps are stingy, and hurty and Dean wishes he hadn’t thrown his stuffies, and that he’d peed in his diaper like he was supposed to. Then Daddy’s playing with his hole again, sliding his finger in and out, and Dean’s begging for Daddy to please let him come. Dean suffers a few more rounds of this before Daddy’s telling him to close his legs. “We’re almost done. Are you planning on being a good boy for the rest of the day?” 

Was he ever. Not only did he want the spanking to end – his poor bum was on fire – he’d like to earn Daddy letting him come. He needed to come so fucking badly. “Yes, Daddy. I’ll be a good boy, now.” 

“I’m glad to hear it.” 

Daddy was not nice, spanking all the way down his thighs, and back over his cheeks with no breaks. He grit his teeth, and tightened his jaw, grabbing onto Daddy’s pant leg for comfort as he took the spanking imagining what Daddy must see, his naughty bottom in the air, poised for a spanking, turning a nasty shade of red. 

When Daddy’s done, he stands him up. “In the corner, ten minutes. No touching your bottom. You’re going to stand there and think with your red bottom on display, while it hurts you, so you’ll think about how well-behaved you’ll be for the rest of the day.” 

What? So unfair! Dean hates corner time, but he tries not to throw another fit, so he doesn’t end up over Daddy’s knee some more. 

“You’re going to put your nose right in the corner, and cross your arms behind your back, so you’re not tempted to touch your naughty penis.” 

Said naughty penis was leaking from all of Daddy’s talk, and being in the corner like this, and, is it hot in here? Because Dean’s fucking hot. This doesn’t mean he _likes_ being in the corner. His stupid penis does. 

After he feels he’s been staring at the corner forever, Daddy finally calls him out. “Come to Daddy, little boy.” 

Dean turns to face Daddy, and he thinks he’s going to tell Daddy all about how mean he is for spanking Dean putting him in the corner, but instead, he runs to him. Daddy catches him in his arms. “I’m sorry I threw my toys, and had a tantrum, and didn’t do what Daddy said to do.” 

Daddy laughs. “You were a little monkey, but I think you’re going to behave now. C’mon, let’s get you in a diaper, so I can feed you breakfast.” 


	9. Sunday Afternoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> March 16, 2020  
> ___________________
> 
> Last chapter in this first one in the series. Mock has more things coming, but they are not written yet. I am proud of myself for keeping the chapters super short! 
> 
> Mock Readers: "We saw you slip that 2K chapter in here, Mock." 
> 
> Mock: "They were short for me, okay?"
> 
> Also note, yes this will be Domestic Discipline too. Eventually. It's what I write okay? You want me to stay interested, or not? LOL 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this. More fun to come!

After breakfast, Daddy and Dean spend some time snuggling on the couch together. Dean is still a bit put out with Daddy though. “Daddy, I don’t like these, mitts,” Dean complains.

“I know, sweetheart, but you’re too little today. Come on now, how about a story?”

Dean knows Daddy is pushing him just a bit today. It’s their last hours together, before Dean has to go home, and that’s fucking with his headspace a bit, making it hard for him to accept what Daddy says, and so he’s fighting it. “No!”

“Excuse me, little boy. Do you need some thinking time?” Daddy says.

“No,” Dean says dipping his head.

“C’mon, you can turn the pages for Daddy.”

So Daddy reads him stories, and Dean _helps_ him turn the pages – since he can’t really do it with the damn mitts on, which yeah makes him feel real little – and actually, it’s pretty fucking nice anyway. “You know what Daddy needs to do?”

“What, Daddy?”

“I need to check your penis.”

“Why, Daddy?”

“You know how naughty it can be. I need to make sure it’s behaving,” Daddy says.

Daddy sits Dean in between his spread legs, putting the book aside. With the mitts still on, yeah, Dean feels that edge of helplessness, since he can’t help Daddy in any way, and has to submit to whatever Daddy does to him.

First, Daddy runs a hand over the thick bulge of Dean’s crotch a few times, before he undoes the snaps of his pale green onsie. Dean can barely move, fascinated by Daddy’s hand, but he wants to push into that hand. He knows the rules though, and knows he’s supposed to take what Daddy gives him. Daddy is the grown up, who knows all about how to touch him.

Daddy pushes up his onsie, until his diaper is out and showing, and begins to rub up and down, over where his cock is sitting, rock hard in his diaper. He lolls his head back against Daddy, sucking in his bottom lip, feeling that itchy sensation of turned the fuck on in his penis.

From somewhere, Daddy seems to have lube. He takes his lubed-up hand and shoves it down Dean’s diaper, gripping tight to his cock, and raising him from perdition. “D-Daddy, is my penis behaving?”

“What do you think, little boy?”

“No.”

“No,” Daddy agrees in his ear.

Daddy continues to stroke him, hot breath against Dean’s neck, as Dean slowly loses his mind. He’s turned on to the max. After an entire weekend of being horny, and on edge, under the spell of his favorite kinks since Friday night, Dean’s reached the limit of where he can hold back. That he’s come this far is a miracle all its own. “Da-Daddy I’m gonna come like that.”

“Go ahead, little boy. Show Daddy how you come in your diaper.”

 _Jesus._ Dean literally explodes. He comes all over Daddy’s hand, as Daddy slows down his stroke pace, making it last, making it oh so good for him. When he’s spent everything from his cock, he feels exhausted, and he has to close his eyes for a moment. He feels Daddy watching him, and then Daddy’s hand pulling away from his now deflated – and happy – dick, and Daddy’s clean hand rubbing his bare arm. “Did I tire out my boy?”

“Uh-huh, Daddy. Dean’s gonna sleep here.”

“No he’s not. C’mon. We’ll change your diaper then it’s naptime I think.”

“I doesn’t need a nap, Daddy.”

“He says as he’s falling asleep on my shoulder. C’mon. Up.”

Dean knows that voice already. _Up, before I spank your bum, Dean Winchester._

Dean slides down to the floor from the couch, a bit mulishly, and follows Daddy, crawling behind him. His mitted hands slap against the floor, all the way to the nursery, where Daddy changes his diaper and then lets him nap in his big boy bed, and fall asleep in Daddy’s arms, latched onto Daddy like he’s Daddy’s baby koala.

~**~

Once Dean is de-diapered, and dressed in his duck-robe again, Daddy gives him instructions. Dean’s pouting. He doesn’t like this part, not one little bit. “It’s time for little boys to become big boys again. Dress, grab your stuff, and come down to the kitchen. We’ll chat best we can, over coffee.” Daddy reaches out to smoothe his hair back.

Dean nods, unable to speak. He feels a bit like crying, and wishes he had his soother. _Pull yourself together, Winchester._

When Dean is dressed in his ‘big boy’ clothes, he takes his bag with all this big boy stuff down to the kitchen as he was instructed by Daddy, um, Cas. Is he Daddy, or Cas now? The man is sitting there, waiting for him, and Dean wants to snuggle into him, rather than go home, but he sits at the table, waiting for Daddy to speak. Dammit, _Cas_.

“So? I do good?” Cas asks. Dean can’t help focusing on that chiseled jawline. It’s so firm. Dean wants to nuzzle against it.

Cas knows he did good. _Fucker._ Dean smiles, wide. “Really good, that was perfect, Dad – um Cas…?”

“Either is fine, Dean, when you’re not little that is. If we continue playing, it’s going to be hard for you not to have _some_ modicum of headspace around me, even if it’s minor.”

Dean knows the truth of that. “Well it was fucking awesome, even when you spanked my ass.” Dean winks, throwing out all the Dean charm. He wants this thing with Cas to continue. “I’ve got some pretty sweet bruises.”

Cas smirks. He reaches across the table and takes Dean’s hand. “Drink your coffee.”

Ha! Cas, still fucking demanding, but Dean eats it up. Demanding Cas is what his every fantasy is made of. Dean adds the amount of sugar and cream he likes. Things feel a bit awkward in that ‘Daddy’s’ not doing it for him, and he’s sitting in a ‘normal’ chair, in regular clothes, but it’s not a bad feeling.

They drink coffee together, and talk about regular, almost boring, grownup things. Dean gets what Cas is doing, he’s pulling him further out of the headspace. Just because Dean’s not in subspace anymore, that doesn’t mean there isn’t leftover headspace. Dean knows he’s reached that bigger part of himself when he starts flirting with Cas, because Cas is fucking terrific, and he can’t help it.

It’s in the way Dean smiles, and cocks his brow at Cas when he answers questions. It’s the cocky air he puts on that Cas is digging, Dean can tell, by way of his body language. “You’re such a flirt,” Cas says. “You do that when you’re little too, you know. It’s different, more innocent, but there’s a thread of similarity.”

Dean gets shy.

“Awwww, don’t get shy. It’s fucking adorable,” Cas says.

Dean blushes. “You’re ruining my game by calling me adorable, Cas.”

“Can’t help it when my ‘game’ is to make you blush like that, pretty boy.”

Everything about Cas makes him feel, so wonderful, he might burst. Cas is already about the only one who can stop Dean in his tracks like that. Just when Dean is feeling his groove, Cas takes him out of his comfort zone yet again, into some new and exciting place. He’s speechless, and yet again, he misses having his soother to suck.

“You know, I don’t want to let you go either, but I know I have to,” Cas says.

Dean nods. “I should go.”

Cas gives Dean some instructions, as Dean takes the last sip of his coffee. Cas thinks he might feel a drop, after so much subspace, and will be calling to check on him, and he’d better answer his phone, or else. Dean can’t help himself. “Or else, what?”

“Or else, I’ll show up on your doorstep to give you a big boy spanking you won’t forget.” Cas’s eyes are serious.

And Dean feels, wow. He really likes that, even though he should be heading for the hills, especially with a look like that. It’s interesting the dynamic right now. Cas isn’t Daddy, yet in a way he is, but mostly not. Dean’s definitely not little, yet he’s deferent, and fuck yeah, he’s gonna obey Cas on that one. That’s one of those you don’t fuck with rules – like climbing out of your crib, or touching your penis. “Yes, sir,” he says. Dean’s been in this world long enough to know that’s how you answer an order like that.

Cas beams. “Good boy.”

Now Dean beams.

Cas walks him to the door, his pack slung over his right shoulder. Before Dean can reach for the doorknob, and turn to say a final goodbye, Cas stops him. “Dean, wait.”

Cas is on him, plastering him against the door, which Dean has to grip onto with his palms for dear life, after dropping his bag, and allowing Cas to assault his lips with a searing kiss. Cas’s tongue slips past Dean’s lips, and Dean takes a sharp inhale, taking in the utter lightning that is this kiss, their first kiss, closing his eyes, and sinking into the moment. When Cas lets him go, Dean feels like he’s entered a whole new universe. “Wow,” he says.

“I’ve been waiting to do that all weekend. I want you back next weekend,” Cas demands.

“Those happen to be the magic words, Cas.”

“Cheeky to the end I see.”

“Would you expect anything less?”

“No.” Cas presses a kiss to Dean’s lips, and a spank to his bottom. “Drive safe, and let me know when you’re home.”

Dean winks. “Yes, Daddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I think that line was funny. You know which one 😏

**Author's Note:**

> Mock's [BLOG](https://deadmockingbirds.wordpress.com)
> 
> Mock on [TUMBLR](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/miss-mock)


End file.
